Pokemon Drama Island
by Anazuma
Summary: Two Pokemon from each type have come to compete on an island through a myriad of challenges for a million dollars and an unlimited supply of treats! But there's going to be fierce competition to see who the one true victor is. And with Victini and Manaphy as hosts, it's going to get crazy. So find out who'll win on POKEMON! DRAMA! ISLAND!


So some of you might be saying: Where have you been the past few years? Busy with stuff, that's where. And one or two of you might be saying "What happened to your other stories?" Quite simply I lost inspiration for them and the drive to keep writing them. I may bring them back sometime with newly thought out stuff though. Maybe.

Anyways, the point is, I'm back to writing a story that I actually want to write and have had floating in my head for a year and a half, so feel free to leave a review with thoughts. And now without further ado, the probably thousandth of its kind. (And yes I'm "borrowing" some formatting and challenge ideas from a certain someone. I think pretty much everyone knows who I'm talking about)

Oh yeah, I don't own Pokemon blahblahblah standard disclaimer stuff. I obviously don't own either franchise, etc.

**000**

A little beige and orange Pokémon stood on a dock, staring outwards and tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, a tall, orange V shape accenting his head, blue eyes matching the ocean in front of him. "Didn't you say they were supposed to start arriving in about ten minutes an hour and ten minutes ago Manaphy?" he demanded.

"Did you set your watch an hour ahead?" came the counter from a similarly sized blue Pokémon, though this one had a rounder head, red eyes, and long antennae, smiling at the fire and psychic type. "Besides, look up, there's our first visitor now, they should be here in about five minutes maybe."

"Oh, alright, good." the two remained quiet for a little longer before the fiery coloured one started. "Oh crap! We still need to film the entrance!" He swiftly turned to the camera and cleared his throat. "Hello everyone and welcome to Pokémon Drama Island! I'm your host, Victini, and this is my **co**-host, Manaphy!"

Manaphy crossed his arms a bit, but gave a small wave to the camera. "Meaning he gets to do all the mugging for the camera while I do the actual work."

"Ignoring that less attractive face over there, we've got a total of thirty six Pokémon coming here, two of each type, to compete with one another for a prize of one million dollars, as well as an unlimited supply of treats! Though it won't be an easy fight, there'll be plenty of crazy challenges for them to go through! And the one on the losing team with the most votes at the end of the night will be leaving the same way they came here, off this dock! So with that aside let's say hello to our first contestant to arrive!" Victini's cheerful attitude caused Manaphy to facepalm and shake his head a little.

"Oh and here's our first contestant! Welcome to the island Ampharos, great to have you here!"

The tall yellow Pokémon stepped off the Wailord which had carried her over, giving him a friendly wave goodbye before turning to the two hosts and nodding to them cheerfully. "Great to be here as well! Where do you need me to go?"

"Just back behind the dock a bit if you don't mind, we've got another thirty five Pokémon coming in so we need some space."

A few moments later another Wailord swam up to the docks, letting a slender, green and white Pokémon off. He glanced around, nodding to the three Pokémon with his crested head. "Thank you for accepting me." he said to the two hosts.

"Hello Gallade, if you don't mind heading over to around where Ampharos is, we've got some more contestants arriving." Gallade nodded, picking up his things and heading over to the other contestant, striking up a conversation with her. As the two chatted another Wailord arrived, carrying a quadrapedal, metallic Pokémon with a large metal X over its face.

"Metagross! Welcome, welcome, just head along over to the other two if you don't mind!"

"Not at all, it seems this will be quite fun." the steel type replied, heading over to the rest of the other Pokémon, remaining off to the side aside from a short greeting.

The next arrival jumped off the Wailord, adjusting the white skull he wore over his head, holding tight to the bone in his hands. "Whew..."

"Sorry for the trip, but flying everyone in wasn't really an option Cubone! Just head over to the rest of them if you don't mind."

" Yeah, thanks..." came the murmur as he walked over to the rest, Gallade and Ampharos greeting him happily, though he remained a bit distant.

A tall, spiky green Pokémon came after Cubone, stepping off and shaking himself, barely acknowledging the hosts and walking off the dock.

"Well nice to have you here Tyranitar." muttered Victini, shaking his head and glancing to Manaphy, who shrugged. "Seems pleasant enough. Nicer than you when you don't get enough sleep."

Victini rolled his eyes as the next contestant hopped off her Wailord, the white shelled Pokémon peering at the two curiously with yellow eyes. "Shelgon, cool that you're here, I trust you know where to go."

"Of course. I'll be seeing you around." she said, walking off to the rest of the campers.

"Yo, what's up?" came the question as the next camper arrived, playing with his yellow hoodie, grinning a little cockily. "Mind moving along so we can get down?" he asked, gesturing to a large, grey, prehistoric Pokémon behind him who was leaning on his wings, grinning widely.

"Heh, this is the competition so far? This is going to be pathetically easy."

"Scrafty, Aerodactyl, yes, come on!" Scrafty headed over to an open patch of grass and laid down on it while Aerodactyl followed him, taking up a spot for himself.

"Well one of them's confident." remarked Manpahy, watching the flying lizard bragging to Tyranitar, who seemed to be trying to zone him out. "And chatty."

"Well I hope you won't mind a quieter contestant after that."

The two turned to see a penguin with gold horns adorning his beak nod towards them. "Unless I'm needed here I'll be heading over."

"Nope, head along Empoleon, we've got another Pokémon behind you... Though I don't remember a Growlithe being on the roster..? Did it get an edit?" Victini said, turning to Manaphy in confusion while the dog let out a laugh.

"Where you expecting perhaps a Zorua?" came the question as suddenly a black and red fox appeared as the Growlithe faded away, a clear smirk on the dark type's face. "See you around." he said cheerfully, before darting past them with a laugh, sitting down by Cubone, who was clearly smiling under the skull, grabbing the bone and causing the ground type to go chasing after him. Empoleon's eyes followed the dark type thoughtfully before he scanned the other campers, smiling to himself slightly.

As another Wailord arrived the competitor jumped off the dock and landed easily, smirking a little, her tan fur and jackal like appearance radiating confidence. "Nice to be here but since we've got someone right after me let's skip the intro shall we?" she said to the host, walking to the other campers and giving them a happy wave.

"Yeah, sure Lucario. Seriously, is it so hard to talk to me for two seconds?" Victini asked, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Well, given that we're gonna have to put up with you being a jackass for the whole season, who wouldn't want to avoid time with you huh?"

Victini turned to see a tall green mantis with scythes for hands standing in front of him. "Yeah, whatever you say Scyther, just be glad you're here."

"Oh I'm glad I'm here. Just not with you!" he laughed before fluttering past the two, where Zorua had finally tossed Cubone's bone back to him and was grinning to Scyther. This could be pretty fun.

"Ow! Did you have to hit me with it once you got it back?" Zorua demanded, causing Scyther to laugh and fly over to the now irritable ground type and Zorua, who was still smirking.

The next Pokémon to arrive had a single, glowing red eye behind a skull, the rest of his body like a gray cloak. "Hello!"

"Hi Duskull, nice to have a positive camper after the last few!" Victini said, raising his voice and causing a snort of laughter from Scyther and Manaphy. "Just head over there, make yourself comfortable."

"Alright, wonderful." Duskull floated over, settling beside Aerodactyl and listening with what appeared to be genuine interest to the prehistoric Pokémon's stories.

The next Pokémon to arrive was gray skinned with red lines over his arms and similarly coloured eyes. He flexed and grinned. "Watch out, 'cause the winner of this just arrived!"

Victini chuckled a bit. "Well then winner, you've still got to go through the whole set of challenges, so head along and show the rest of them how well you're going to do!"

Machoke walked off, while Manaphy contained some laughter behind his hands. Did he honestly take that seriously?

Another camper was one to hop off his Wailord, though instead of eagerness it was more a bit of fear. "Hey Quilava, nice to have you here. Sorry about that ride."

"Yeah... Thanks I suppose." he said with a casual wave and a rather uninterested tone, heading over to take a seat a bit from Zorua and Cubone as Scyther fluttered off to talk to Gallade.

The next contestant to arrive turned a few heads, hopping daintily off her Wailord. The Lopunny gave a happy smile to everyone, making a slight pose and laughing from a wolf whistle. "And I thought you were a fox." she called to Zorua, before shaking hands with the hosts, stepping lightly over to Gallade, Lucario, and Ampharos, leaning lightly on Lucario's shoulder.

The next Wailord arrived with a tall snake, who slithered off before pausing and reaching down, lightly lifting up an orange otter from the ocean. "Thanks!" came the cheerful reply.

"No problem." the cobra replied, looking to the hosts and waving her tail in greeting before moving over towards the contestants, curling up beside Scrafty, who gave her a lazy grin, while the otter chose a spot beside Quilava, who nodded to her with a flicker of a smile passing over his face and then resumed watching the rest of the contestants.

"So Buizel and Arbok, now who's next...? Ah, Drapion, welcome!"

"Hi, seems like everyone's already there so I'll go introduce myself. Thanks for choosing me by the way, it's going to be a blast!" The scorpion, despite his rather fierce looks, had a jovial, happy voice.

The next two were on the same Wailord, one a small grey ball, the other a chandelier with a ghostly orange fire burning. "So how come some of us had to share a Wailord and others were allowed to have one to themselves?" the Chandelure demanded, staring at Victini curiously.

"Well, you know, budget reasons. We tried to not make them crowded. Welcome Castofrm and Chandelure."

"Well I would've preferred one which wasn't occupied but I suppose there wasn't a way to know that."

"Hey I wasn't that bad company, right?" the cloud like Pokémon asked happily.

"No, since you were quiet. Anyways, I'll be relaxing on the shore if you don't mind." and with that the Chandelure floated off, leaving Victini staring.

"Well you can't deny she's got her priorities straight." Manaphy quipped.

Castform just made a jerky motion like a shrug and floated after her, choosing to stop near Metagross.

The next arrival was a green lizard with a red belly and a leaf on her head and a trio of shorter leafs on her wrists. "Hello Grovyle."

"Hey." she said with a grin. "Nice relaxing ride down for everyone huh? Pity it'll be getting crazy when they're up against me." she said with a smirk, walking down the dock and setting herself down beside Scrafty, who raised an arm in a wave and then flopped back down.

The contestant to arrive was black and yellow striped and humming happily to herself as she flew off the Wailord. "Hey you two." she said as Victini gave a wave.

"I'd shake, but, well..."

"Heh, yeah these stingers aren't the greatest for that. Thanks for having me." She flew over to Scyther, smiling to him, the other bug type returning the grin.

"No problem, and good luck Beedrill." Victini looked to the ocean again as another contestant arrived, stepping off her Wailord and looking around a little nervously before rearranging her features into a pleasant smile. The white and pink Pokémon's ribbons moved faintly in the breeze. "Hey Sylveon, just take a spot by the other campers please!" He said to her.

Sylveon nodded happily, while Zorua grinned a bit and called out to her. The eeveelution paused for a moment before walking over to him with a smile, joining his and Cubone's group.

The next Pokémon to arrive was a fiery bird, who glided off his Wailord onto the dock. "Hey, I'm Fletchinder, and I'm here to win, so no need for introductions." with that he flew over to beside Aerodactyl and Duskull.

The next group arrived together on a Wailord. The first one to hop down was a small yellow mouse with red cheeks, looking thankful to get off. "Finally, my legs were getting sore." she looked to Victini and Manaphy, smiling to them. "Nice to be here." she added, before moving on, taking a spot by Zorua.

"Nice to meet you too Pikachu. And hello Bergmite. And Elgyem and Abra."

Bergmite didn't say a word, but she just headed over off the dock and sat away from the others, while Elgyem greeted the hosts politely, and Abra responded rather sleepily.

The next Pokémon to arrive stepped down from the Wailord carefully, towering over the hosts, and bent down to be eye level with them. "Hello, it's wonderful to be here." she said witha smile.

"Hello Aurorus! You're... well even taller than I expected. Just go over to the contestants and say hello I guess." She nodded, sitting beside Tyranitar.

"We do have accommodations for her, right? I mean I don't think one of the normal beds is long enough..."

"Of course we have accommodations! Just because you don't bother checking these things out doesn't mean I don't take care of them!" Manaphy said, sounding rather indignant.

"Well sorry I have to get a script ready and prepare other things, I do my half of the job plently well!"

"Your half being the half hour of work each day?"

"Uhm, hello?" A shy little voice interrupted the argument before it could go much further.

Victini started, turning around quickly. "Oh hey Natu! Sorry, my partner's being a bit obtuse at the moment. Just go over to everyone else please!" As Natu did another contestant arrived, looking like a small, snow covered tree. "And hello Snover, please head over there!"

"Yep, will do captain!" she responded merrily.

"Captain huh? I like that. Maybe I can work in a pirate or nautical challenge sometime."

"And you'll have me do all the work planning it because I'm the water type."

"You're just NOW catching onto this?"

Manpahy groaned as the next camper arrived, a large blue dragon witha red head and spikes sticking from his arms. "Hey." he said in response to the greetings before walking over to wait beside Machoke.

The next camper was a large geen dragon with red eyes and long antennae. "Listen, you're bored of the greeting by now so I'll just head over there huh?" she asked Victini, who opened his mouth and then nodded. "Nice to have arrived though." she added, settling down by Aurorus.

"So Flygon just arrived meaning we've got-"

"The most awesome contestant just arriving now?" interrupted a leafy Pokémon with a beige underbelly, looking like a cross between a snake and a lizard.

"Ah, Servine, if you'd kindly move along, we've got one more contestant left to arrive." As Servine swaggered off the final contestant arrived, an odd looking keyring.

"Ah, Klefki, the last one. Welcome!"

"Hi, nice to be here!" Klefki said, shaking his keys lightly as he floated to the rest.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" The shout caused the campers to turn around, though Scrafty had to throw a pebble at Aerodactyl to get his attention, causing a loud growl from the prehistoric Pokémon. "Now that you're all here, a few rules. First, we've got a cabin for the boys and for the girls! Your stuff is either already there for those of you who sent it ahead, or will be taken there later, because we need to move right now! We've got a challenge in about half an hour, which should be plenty of time for everyone to use the confessional and give their first words. So just follow Manaphy and- Oh, before you follow him for the confessional, for those of you who can mega evolve! You can do it ONCE. Otherwise it would give you a totally broken and unfair advantage over the other campers! So make sure you time it well! Also, we'll tell you the teams once we've arrived at the location of our first challenge!"

"A challenge so soon?" Natu asked, looking rather surprised as she followed along.

Pikachu shrugged. "Well, I suppose there's no point waiting. Wonder what it'll be though."

**000**

**Victini appeared in front of the camera, grinning broadly. "And here's our confessional. Cool place, right?" the camera panned around to show a room that had a large V marked on the floor in fiery text. "I mean, I'm the victory Pokémon, right? Might as well make this a place where we can hear from the potential victors! So, if anyone has something they want to say or need a place to rant, this is it!"**

**000**

**Servine smirked, leaning against the wall. "Piece of cake. I mean there's some tough competition here but I can outsmart them, outspeed them, or outmuscle them dependant. To do well you need to be good all around which I am."**

**000**

**Abra yawned quietly and shut his eyes.**

**000**

**Ampharos was humming happily to herself.**

**000**

"**All I want is to not be on the same team as Aerodactyl, he won't shut up..." muttered Scrafty, rubbing his eyes. "Especially with his bragging."**

**000**

**Aerodactyl gave a toothy grin. "This'll be super easy! Best competitor is right here, my team's going to rip through everyone! Hope I'm on the same team as Scrafty, he's a good listener, if a bit cheeky sometimes."**

**000**

**Snover looked around. "Well, the decorations are interesting. In a good way I suppose, it's fitting for Victini being the host! Good luck to everyone!"**

**000**

"**I don't need luck, I'll be able to win this on skill alone. So good luck everyone else, you'll need it to keep up!" Fletchinder crowed, fluttering happily.**

**000**

**Lucario had her eyes closed. "So many new Pokémon to figure out. I'll have to focus on their auras afterwards, figure out who's who."**

**000**

**Castform gave the camera a determined look and nod. "I'll do my best!"**

**000**

**Metagross nodded slowly. "I believe I will go far in this contest. Obviously alliances will be formed, so hopefully can avoid being a target... A fair game would be nice."**

**000**

**Elgyem shook his head, speaking in a low voice. "Fair game? Good luck with that. I think they forgot to soundproof this place."**

**000**

**Beedrill raised her stingers in something like a shrug. "Lots of the others seem pretty chill, this place should be a sweet time. Hope I'm on a team with the nicer ones."**

**000**

**Scyther chuckled loudly. "With Zorua being able to make illusions I think we're going to have way too much fun. So many easy pranks."**

**000**

**Machoke flexed a bit and grinned in the confessional. "This is going to be easy."**

**000**

**Lopunny was grinning. "This is going to be good. And I bet I've got a much better chance than some out there are thinking. Best of luck to everyone."**

**000**

"**Being an empath has some advantages." Gallade remarked. "I already can get a general feeling of those who I'll get along well with."**

**000**

**Tyranitar crossed his arms and shrugged. **

**000**

**Duskull's red eye swivelled back and forth happily, alternating between eye sockets. "I think this will be very fun! Oh some will obviously be super competitive, but I'm going to enjoy it!"**

**000**

**Bergmite stared at the camera before making a jerky shrugging gesture. "What am I even supposed to say? I'm here to win, what more do you need?**

**000**

**Zorua looked around the room before suddenly matching Victini's appearance, then shaking himself and causing the illusion to fall away. "Hehe. This'll be fun! I like some of the campers already, Sylveon's really nice, Scyther's funny. Seems like this will be a fun time!"**

**000**

**Arbok slowly unfurled. "An interesting place. I feel I'll enjoy this."**

**000**

**Buizel smiled happily. "It's nice to be here! I'm looking forwards to this."**

**000**

**Empoleon was quiet for a few moments before nodding. "I'm going to win this. Just wait, you'll see."**

**000**

**Cubone stretched slowly in the confessional. "Eh. This'll be good enough I suppose. I don't really expect to win though... but hey, I've got a shot!"**

**000**

**Quilava shrugged. "Honestly, a big V on the floor? Really? I don't know about this, maybe things will be better but for now this seems kind of boring. Hopefully the challenges are more entertaining." **

**000**

**Aurorus leaned down to look at the camera. "Hmm, not exactly the roomiest place, is it..?"**

**000**

**Klefki continued to jingle his keys, making a tune with them. "This place seems alright. Hopefully there's a few keys I can snag."**

**000**

**Sylveon sighed softly and frowned. "I mean I guess it's looking up a bit. Maybe this was a good idea after all, might make some new friends..."**

**000**

**The orange flamed ghost floated slowly in front of the camera, scoffing loudly. "Other Pokémon had better not get in my way." Chandelure shook her head. "Otherwise they might just get burned."**

**000**

**Druddigon slammed one fist into another. "Just knock out anyone who even thinks of crossing me."**

**000**

**Flygon settled down, her wings beating slowly behind her. "Lots of cannon fodder... Not just the not so skilled ones, plenty of idiots who won't know when to keep their mouths shut."**

**000**

"**I wonder if we'll get some sort of flying challenge... hopefully I can evolve before that happens!" Shelgon said.**

**000**

**Grovyle crossed her arms, staring away from the camera. "We'll see how my team is I guess. Anyone's useless is getting the boot though."**

**000**

**Drapion smiled cheerfully, contorting around to stare at the camera upside down. "Good luck everyone, and wish me luck as well!"**

**000**

**Natu was staring curiously at the camera, never blinking.**

**000**

**Pikachu's ear twitched as she grinned. "Well, I'm here to compete so just wait until I'm in the finals!"**

**000**

And that draws our first chapter to a close. Tell me what you think, who do you think'll do well, etc. etc.


End file.
